legendsofthemultiuniversefandomcom-20200215-history
Zenith
Zenith is the High King of Evil in Ultimoria. Not much else needs to be said about Zenith, save for a few important facts. His body, composed of the eternally damned souls of demons, undead, and various monstrosities, completely lacks any form of a vital organ akin to a heart. Other organs are visible within Zenith's exposed chest, but any and all attempts to land a lethal blow on Zenith in this spot fail because Zenith outright lacks a heart from which to terminate him with. Being the composition of numerous demonic entities combined into one body, under the mind of a singular, omnipresent Demon God, none of the souls lacking a mind within the Infernal Void have any say in the matter as to whether or not Zenith will use them as fuel or composition for any time he needs to summon forth his true form. Standing an absolutely gargantuan 6,666 miles tall, this is stated to be the absolute minimum height of Zenith's true form. Zenith's maximum height is said to far surpass even Dogma's 9.94 light year tall height. As Zenith is the never ending void of death and despair, it is only fitting that Zenith's true form and size is immeasurable by normal means. In his first and only true death, Zenith, when he used to be called Darigus, was sent to hell in the Malevolent Era. When he was there, he was first confronted with Beelzebub, who had desired to eat Darigus' soul... which Darigus allows, and Darigus is hence devoured by Beelzebub's body (composed of a swarm of toothy demons). However, Beelzebub soon begins to note he can no longer control his own body and his mind is being overridden by Darigus' supreme mental power, and thus Beelzebub's swarm begins to slowly change in shape. Eventually confronting Asmodeus, "Darigus" proceeds to devour her and her features begin to shroud Beelzebub's former body in shadows as Beelzebub's body looks like a fusion of both of them now. As "Darigus" treks higher and higher above Hell, he devours Belphegor who was too lazy to put up a fight against Darigus, and the mass of demons forming the body suddenly grows a lot larger and bulkier in appearance, meaning this is the second form of the body.As the second body begins to walk higher up into hell, he comes across a sea of blood which he emerges from below, and encounters Leviathan as his next target. As Leviathan made an attempt to devour the second body first, Leviathan is devoured from within and absorbed to form the third body, which began to have resemblances to a demonic Drake as he surfaces above the blood seas and begins to ascend further by scaling a mountain that leads to the next level of hell. Mammon, becoming aware of the situation from the lower four levels of hell no longer having their proper guardians, warns Satan and Lucifer of the problem that's advancing towards them to prepare an army to take on a huge threat. Said huge threat arrives in the form of the 1,000 mile tall third body and any attempts by Mammon to utilize his massive amounts of power to obliterate the third body gets absorbed by the third body, as the power is then suddenly thrown back at Mammom in the form of the "Transcended Death Wave", which leads to Mammon being devoured and the fourth body beginning to take on a newer shape and developing wings in addition to the prior four limbs.Realizing he's reached the highest he can get before the breach into the semi-final level, the fourth body flies up into the air and is greeted by a shadowy figure of his former self in the form of the impostor which currently takes the name of Zenith... only for the fourth body to devour the lookalike with ease and give the original Darigus his new name."I am beginning my ascension... My escape... Even the highest point in this chaotic realm will be breached by my prowess over the undead or demonic... It does not matter who stands in my way... I will be free...!"-Old Darigus's first lines as Zenith. With this, the newly branded "Zenith" begins to blast a hole into the floor of the semi-final level of hell, and takes on a completely pissed off and livid Satan. Taking advantage of Satan's blunt, dumb minded rage, Zenith storms Satan with a barrage of meteors shaped into swords and javelins, as when the swords and javelins are reabsorbed, Zenith subsequently devours Satan and begins to take on his second-to-last major form prior to his final form's abilities. Having absorbed 6 of the Princess of Hell and having absorbed an incarnation of his past self, Zenith is acknowledged as a threat by all remaining demons in Hell, below or above, and all but one begin to swarm him all at once with everything they've got... only to be hopeless outmatched by Zenith using the combined powers of every Demon he's already absorbed by this point and subsequently devours everything else that had attacked him...... And then there was one; Lucifer.Standing atop the tallest tower in all of Hell, and at the highest point in all of Hell in general, Lucifer watches as Zenith begins to scale his huge castle, but soon begins concerned when he notices how Zenith is beginning to grow in size as he does, thus making his ascent go by even faster due to his increased power. When Lucifer asks what Zenith even has to gain by this point, Lucifer is rather unimpressed by Zenith's efforts... even as Zenith is looking him in the eye as a colossus almost surpassing every individual level of hell and beyond in height. Lucifer already knows that no matter what he does, he's going to get absorbed and Zenith is going to escape hell regardless of anything else beyond hell itself. By this point, though, Lucifer begins to notice how an immense, infernal Black Hole is beginning to form beneath Zenith as Zenith's pitch black body is beginning to ignite into flames so hot that Lucifer's castle begins to melt into liquid. Lucifer, asking what Zenith intends to do upon escaping hell, doesn't get a response... at least not the kind he was expecting..."Pathetic... Too worried about your own pride and joy of you, yourself, and your own to even acknowledge what I have accomplished. I have began my ascent... my escape... my rebirth..... but not in the way you're expecting. I was never keen on you taking all of the credit for my origin; I have lived longer than you in Ultimoria, and your existence, alongside my own, poses a severe problem to my reputation. I leave this place and consume it not as the name Darigus; no, I am far above what my original name was... I am now Zenith, the High King of Evil... and you, are the final enemy in my path... Now get out of my way..."Upon uttering these lines, Zenith absorbs Lucifer and begins to grow to an even more gargantuan height to where his physical body erupts from the depths that was once Hell, and his newfound stature begins to emerge in the deep, dark cosmos of the realm of the living, if only for a brief time as the void is growing beneath of him. Witnessing Dogma and Granjia in place, both deities stay their distance from their once much weaker sibling Zenith, as they watched as Zenith begins to ascend into the realm of his own kingdom; the Infernal Void. Having ascended beyond heaven or hell, Zenith takes rest in the dark, highest mountain forged from Zenith's own infernal body; Tempest's Throne, as Zenith begins to go dormant as the song of his reborn wife begins to play a melody to sooth him into his new place. No longer a dark spawn of a former hero who wanted to be a Demon King, he is now THE Demon God of all of Ultimoria, and shall he be the Eternally Damned of his Kingdom as a result. Design Influences:Godzilla in hell:-Pretty much hell the then original Darigus escapes Hell and becomes Zenith; his first step is having his original body devoured by Beelzebub and then brainwashing Beelzebub's body to where it now permanently belongs to the now unnamed entity of pure evil, as the entity begins to march it's way towards the highest point in hell by first going through every individual level of it; facing the other six Princes of Hell on the way, the former princes that get devoured each alter the appearance of the entity and give him amplified powers and capabilities, even altering his size to a massive level as he begins to ascend higher. Not only that, but Zenith's second to last form is pretty much his current form, but missing an important detail; his exposed, heartless internal chest organs. By absorbing Lucifer, he acquires this "injury" as a direct reference to his past self's greatest accomplishment; proving himself an eternally damned monstrosity by tearing out his own heart. Not only that, but prior to facing Satan, this is pretty much how Zenith makes his entry into Satan's domain: vignette4.wikia.nocookie.net/g…-In addition to the above that are exclusive to the Godzilla in hell comic, Zenith's roars sound like what you'd get if you combined LegendaryGoji and Destoroyah's roars into one, hellish mixture.NES Godzilla Creepypasta:-Shadow Of Red/Red has multiple forms, each built for the situation of the encounter he's in up until the final fight, in which he uses all of his prior forms plus a brand new one that's even bigger; this is effectively how the evil entity becomes Zenith, in that he goes through various forms by absorbing the Seven Princes of Hell. As he finally reaches Lucifer and devours him, Zenith has become the largest lifeform currently within hell, just as the reborn Infernal Void begins to form below him solely because Zenith's growing far too large for Hell to contain, and thus the Infernal Void is willing itself into existence to outright replace Hell because if the Infernal Void didn't get recreated, nothing would've stopped Zenith from laying waste to every other realm otherwise. Not only that, but Zenith's name even uses the name for the last level within the corrupted game, also called Zenith (and also the level in which Red is fought as the Final Boss) Explaining a certain issue regarding the Malevolent Era of Ultimoria:-For all of the work I had put into the Malevolent Era of Ultimoria, I kept noticing a certain somebody was missing; Darigus. Where was Darigus during the Malevolent Era? He was killed off by Oblivion upon the very beginning of the Malevolent Era, as Oblivion's proof that he will "permanently" kill anybody who tries to defy his rule. As a result, Darigus is sent into the absolute bottom of Hell where he first meets Beelzebub, and thus his transition from being the original Darigus to the Demon God known as Zenith begins. Lasting for several trillion years, Zenith's journey into the High King of Evil in Ultimoria takes up pretty much all of the Malevolent Era, to the point he doesn't emerge from Hell until after the malevolent Era had ended and Ultimoria is reset anew thanks to Dogma's earlier fight against the Malevolent Era Ultimorian Deities and purging of them. Category:Characters hailing from the Shiramu-Kuromu Universe Category:Characters Category:Villains Category:Demon Category:Immortal demons Category:Chaotic Evil Category:Dragons Category:Reptiles Category:Dark Lords Category:Destroyer of Innocence Category:Planet Destroyers Category:Non Humans Category:Angel Category:Fallen Angels Category:Lawful Evil Category:Claw Wielders Category:Death Gods Category:Lovecraftian Horrors Category:Devils Category:Aliens Category:Mass Murderers Category:Wizards Category:Warlocks Category:Pyrotic Characters Category:Pyromaniacs Category:Tyrants Category:Dictators Category:Acid Users Category:Wrathful Characters Category:Mutilators Category:Greedy Villains Category:Tail Users Category:Foul-mouthed Characters Category:Misanthropes Category:Xenophobes Category:Mastermind Category:Shape Shifters Category:Umbrakinetic Characters Category:Bigger Bads Category:Horn Users Category:Cosmic Plaything Category:Cosmic Entity Category:Omnipotents Category:Reality Warpers Category:Flyers Category:Gravity Defyers Category:Perverts Category:Main Protagonists Category:Villain Protagonist Category:Child Murderer Category:Child Haters Category:Judges Category:Envious Characters Category:Fanatics Category:Religious Fanatics Category:Defilers Category:Terrorists Category:Armored Characters Category:Warmongers Category:Collectors of Souls Category:Soul Stealers Category:Soul Manipulators Category:Possessors Category:Adulterers Category:Benzinikinetic Characters Category:Scary Characters Category:Affably Evil Category:Faux Affably Evil Category:The Caligula